The Night That Changed Her Life
by Ixluvjakeepstein
Summary: Paige is raped...not by Dean, its a different story than Shout. It's my first fanfic ever so r&r please!
1. Chapter One

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Paige Michalchauk rolled over and hit the snooze button on her digital alarm clock. She had been out partying at a rave last night and was exhausted. Half an hour later she was woken up once more by her mother screaming "Paige get out of bed right now you are going to be late for school and I am not excusing you this time. It's the fourth time in a month that this has happened!"  
  
"Uggh," said Paige as she rolled out of bed and onto the floor, making a huge THUD. She was dizzy and tired, and she had no idea what had gone on last night. The last thing she remembered was picking up a coke from the table... 


	2. Chapter Two

Paige walked into the hall of Degrassi High looking like a wreck. Her usually perfect make-up was nowhere in sight, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair looked as if she had been electrocuted. The truth was, Paige had been freaking out about the night before when she noticed large bruises on her inner thighs and blood in her underwear. She couldn't remember most of the night before, but she was almost certain she had had sex. However, she didn't know if it had been with Spinner, or any of the guys at the party. Heck, it could have been Toby for all she knew.  
  
"Paige!" Paige's best friend Hazel Aden ran up to her with a mixed look of shock and concern on her face. Hazel knew that something had to be wrong, Paige was always perfect. Her make-up and hair were always immaculate, after all she had to uphold her reputation of head cheerleader and most popular girl in grade 10. But today that Paige was missing and this thing had taken her place. "Paige, what happened? You look terrible!"  
  
"Well I guess you don't have a problem with honesty Haze its nice to have a friend whos so blunt," Paige said sarcastically. Just then the bell rang, but Paige and Hazel headed towards the girls washroom.  
  
"Paige, where did you go last night at the rave? You said you were going to get us some drinks, but you never came back after that. I was really worried," said a concerned Hazel.  
  
"Hazel, I don't know how to say this, but I think I was raped." Hazel stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Paige, you know we have to report this. You can't let the creep get away with this, or..was it Spinner?"  
  
"That's the problem Hazel," said Paige, "I don't know who did it." 


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey honeybee, how's it going?" said Paige's goofy but loving boyfriend Spinner.  
  
"Spinner, we need to talk. What happened alst night..between us?" Paige asked nervously.  
  
"Honeybee, what are you talking about? You left early, or at least I thought you did. You got mad at me for farting and left to go get a drink. You never came back, so I thought you left."  
  
Paige was overwhelmed with feelings of anxiety, sadness, yet happiness at the same time. Her precious Spinner hadn't hurt her, but she had known that all along. He was too sweet to do something that terrible to her. However, that meant that if Spinner hadn't been the one responsible, someone else was. It could be anyone, Craig, Jimmy, Sean, she was so confused.  
  
"Paige, why would you ask me that? Did something happen?" said Spinner with a look of sincere compassion on his round face.  
  
"No..nothing at all. I'm just, you know, really tired, so um I better get home." Paige said. She gave Spinner a peck on the cheek and hurried home.  
  
She ran up to her room and laid down on her bed, letting tear after tear fall from her eyes. 


	4. Chapter Four

Two weeks later, Paige was finally starting to feel better. She was too frightened to tell her parents or go to the doctor. All she wanted to do was forget about it, and she was beginning to. However, there was this nagging feeling inside her that kept saying that she must have deserved whatever happened, she had to have acted like a slut for someone to have sex with her. What if she didn't even say no? Did that still mean she was raped? There were so many thoughts and emotions going through her that her normally bubbly, peppy personality seemed to have disappeared. Everytime she would have a good day with Spinner and finally start to feel happy again, she would be reminded of the terrible night she couldn't even remember. She was so stressed that she had been feeling sick and had missed her period. At least, she thought it was just stress. Sudenly the phone rang and Paige gathered herself together and went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Paige its me," said Hazel. "I was just wondering if you and Spin wanted to come with me and Jimmy to go see a movie or something."  
  
"Not tonight Haze. I just don't feel like going anywhere," said Paige.  
  
"Alright, but you know I love you and care about you right? I'm always gonna be here for you Paige," said Hazel.  
  
"Yeah I know Hazel. Thanks." Paige hung up the phone and sat back down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
15 minutes later Paige was awoken by the sound of her doorbell going off. "Uggh god I'M COMING!!" Paige yelled and went downstairs to get the door.  
  
"Hey honeybee, Hazel told me you didn't feel like going out so I thought I'd come by and cheer you up. I even got a movie!" said the goofy Spinner. Paige really didn't feel like talking or hanging out but Spinner seemed like he was trying so she figured she'd make the best of it.  
  
"Aww Spin that's really nice of you. Um come in I'll go make us some popcorn," said Paige, trying to sound happy. 10 minutes later, Paige came out of the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn in hand and sat down on the couch next to her boyfriend, who put his arm around her.  
  
"So I didn't know what to get so I just grabbed a random movie, its called The Entity," said Spinner. Paige had never even heard of it, so she shrugged and sank into the pillows. Spinner put the movie in and they both sat there for a few minutes, silently listening and and munching on popcorn when the main character was raped by a ghost. Paige started freaking out, she knew it was a movie and totally not related to her. After all, this lady was being raped by a ghost, but she still felt weird watching it, and she got upset.  
  
"God Spin you have the worst taste in movies there is no way I'm sitting through this," Paige said as she ran upstairs. Spinner, who was watching intently as the ghost sucked the girl's naked body. he hadn't heard a single word Paige had said. A few minutes later, he noticed she wasn't sitting next to him so he went up to her room.  
  
"Honeybee I'm sorry I know you don't want to watch naked girls..I didn't know it would be that..uh..nevermind," said Spinner.  
  
"No Spin, its not that, its, its, its just that," and Paige broke out in hysterical sobs. Spinner was astounded and didn't know what to do except pat her back and give her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Paige, what happened? You know you can tell me anything right?" asked Spinner.  
  
"Yeah, I know Spin, but I can't its too painful." said Paige.  
  
"Paige, you can tell me I'll understand and try to help you."  
  
"No Spin, you wouldn't understand. No one could understand. I..I was raped."  
  
"What?" yelled Spinner. "When, Who, How..I'll get that son of a bitch."  
  
'No, Spin, I don't know who did it. It was at that party, I didn't leave. I went to get a coke and thats all I remember. The next day I woke up and I knew. God Spin, what am I supposed to do? Its taking over me, i don't even know how to be happy anymore, and the worst part is.."  
  
"What Paige..is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Yeah, there is Spin. I think I'm pregnant." 


	5. Chapter Five

Spinner sat there in shock. In a span of five minutes he had learned that his girlfriend had not only gotten raped but may be pregnant by some guy who could easily be one of his friends. At first, Spinner thought he should walk away and let her deal with this on her own, but he couldn't turn away from her when she so obviously needed him. "It's okay Paige, I'm here for you. Tomorrow we'll go to the store to buy a test and I'll be with you when you find out."  
  
"Thanks Spin, I..I just don't know what I'm gonna do," sobbed Paige. "I don't even know what happened, not any of it. Why is this happeneing to me?" Spinner didn't know what to say so he just held the crying Paige in his arms.  
  
The next day...  
  
Paige paced back and forth nervously. In about five minutes she would know. What if she was pregnant? She was only in 10th grade, way too young to be a mom. Four minutes... but Manny got an abortion, should I? Three minutes... No that's wrong, I couldn't kill my child. Two minutes...I could give it up for adoption to some loving family. One minute..Or what if I kept it? Would Spin help me raise it? DING DING DING. The timer went off to signal that the results were ready. Paige was not even a little ready to look but she went over to the counter to pick up the test. She looked down and saw a pink plus. She was pregnant. She ran over to Spinner and grabbed him, and he knew. They just stood there in each other's arms, not knowing what would come next, just knowing that they had each other. 


End file.
